


Splashing Colors

by ateezlights



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: In which Mew has long given up on love that he doesn’t try anymore meeting new people but what happens if his soulmate comes into his life splashing colors around? Or In which people are born living their lives in black and white until they meet their soulmates and they start seeing the world in colors.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Splashing Colors

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is a mewgulf oneshot that no one asked for lmao.
> 
> DISCLAIMER!  
> \- wrote this at 3 am so be warned of grammatical mistakes or errors.  
> \- english is not my first language

Mew sighs as he finishes his last paper works for the night, its late he thoughts but he shrugged the feeling of emptiness as he was reminded yet again that he has no reason to rush home as no one waits for his arrival nor is excited to see him. He is already twenty nine years old and yet he haven’t met his soulmate or maybe it’s really true, once you reach the age of twenty one and you’re still soulmate less, you’re one of the unluckiest people in the world— sighing once again, he stood up from his sit making his way out, closing the lights to his office before closing the door securely. He walks in a normal speed, nothing special just like always. He pressed the button on the elevator for ground floors and when the elevator opens he swore his body felt electricity run through and his eyes was suddenly seeing the world for the first time, colored. He was amused and the guy on the elevator just stared at him confused “Uh.. Excuse me Sir? Will you get in?” The younger asks and Mew just nodded a little bit enthusiastic. However, he was confused ‘isn’t he supposed to say he can finally see the world in color?’ Mew was probably mistaken but he cannot reject the fact that he is indeed seeing the world colored. They’re already on ninth floor and its so quiet Mew can hear his own watch ticking so he decides to initiate conversation “Hey, you work here?” Mew asks dumbly, he knows but he can’t think of anything else

“Not really but i guess i am?” The younger answers him and this was the time Mew realizes the young man is really gorgeous, too much even. It’s as if staring on angel. Mew chuckled at his response “What’s that? You’re not sure if you work here?” 

“Yeah? I mean i’m supposed to but the CEO is an ass i guess he actually missed a chance to hire someone who’s really skilled for the field” The young man laughs and so did Mew because guess what, Mew is the CEO of that company building they’re both standing in and no Mew won’t let the young man know. He will surely find a way to hire him. He just have to look through the files of new applicants and he will recognize such beauty.

As their floor come, they both got off of the elevator and before the young man leaves he wai’s to Mew as he assumes the other is a senior to him. Mew did the same to show respect too, its actually how they do their greetings in thailand.

Mew went home with a smile on his face, he drives his car for the first time seeing the red lights, green lights, the billboard lights on the highways and the street lights on his way home. He turned on his radio and hummed to the song playing

I will never not think about you  
From the moment I loved, I knew you were the one  
And no matter what I-I do, ooh, mmm  
I will never not think about you

with a smile plastered on his face he really didn’t thought what he sang on his way home will come true not only for the rest of his night but for a life time. 

The Next Day,

As Mew spends a day looking for who he believes to be his soulmate, He found the young man who just dissed him on the elevator to be Gulf Kanawut, 22, Graduate of Engineering and a very skilled man on the field. He called his secretary to schedule a interview for Kanawut and immediately today he is meeting Gulf Kanawut. Sitting on his of course big chair, facing his glass windows he heard a knock on his door not long after “Come in” he says

“Good Morning Sir, I was informed to have my interview a little bit late. I apologize for coming untidy and for wasting your precious time but i assure you Sir, You will never regret hiring me” Gulf says a little too fast for Mew because one, he was informed late because he was almost not hired and two, he is not untidy Mew thinks. He is in fact very adorable in every way, Sue him he just states facts and besides you can’t blame a Man who had never seen the world so beautifully before and now he sees everything in colors. Turning around to face the younger, Gulf let out a little gasp “Y-you? I-Im sorry. Oh god.. this is embarrassing” He mumbles under his breath just enough for Mew to hear but Mew let out a breathy laugh “Relax. It’s me. We met before right?” Mew says

“Yeah.. on the elevator” Gulf was hesitant to say that because what if he makes a full embarrassment of himself at the office? Not to mention he bad mouthed the CEO and he is now facing the other who he must admit looks really young for his job and handsome. Gulf shoves the thought at the back of his mind because what the fuck? Is he really going to thirst right at that moment in front of the CEO? 

“Aw don’t be too disappointed. I am actually hiring you because you did made a point. It’ll really be a disappointment if i won’t hire such skilled man like you in the field. Don’t worry im not talking with ego or any grudge against you.” Mew chuckled which left Gulf speechless because hold on— ‘Am i seeing things?’ He thoughts. Is he going insane? why is he seeing the place in colors? Mew stared at him for a while before speaking up “Are you alright?” He asks but Gulf could only stare at him in awe 

“Are you seeing them too?” Gulf asks out of curiosity “Are you seeing me in color? Do you see this place splashed with colors?” He asks with tears threatening to fall, he has been waiting for this time to come, he waited for so long and now its here right in front of him. “Yes.” Mew softly said in response, standing from his sit he grabbed the younger by the wrist “I am seeing you in colors. I am seeing this place colored. I have seen colors the moment i laid my eyes on you on the elevator.” Mew confessed to which made Gulf’s heart weakened not because of pain but because of too much happiness. He was told by the age of twenty one if you haven’t met your soulmate, you’re probably one of those unlucky people who will live their whole life in black and white.

“You’re real?” Gulf asks again for assurance and this time he can’t help but jump in the other’s arms, it felt surreal to be touching your person, your soulmate and seeing the world beautifully in colors. Gulf smiled at the thought, breaking from the sudden contact, Mew looked at the younger “Maybe you were just born a little later” Mew says to which made Gulf giggle and Mew swore he could get use to that.

“I am Mew Suppasit and im your soulmate” 

“Im Gulf Kanawut, your soulmate”


End file.
